


茉莉花

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2020-11-23 14:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 睡眼惺忪地坐在清晨薄雾般的阳光里，神志还有些迷糊的阿代尔斐尔心里最清楚的念头，便是他要去买茉莉花。他记得他出了门，进了电梯，下了楼，穿过街道，来到卖花的小车前，跟商人交谈。若不是醒来得太早，他本该已经买到茉莉花了。





	茉莉花

_我要去买茉莉花，白色的，芬芳的，莲子般的茉莉花。_

睡眼惺忪地坐在清晨薄雾般的阳光里，神志还有些迷糊的阿代尔斐尔心里最清楚的念头，便是他要去买茉莉花。

他记得他出了门，进了电梯，下了楼，穿过街道，来到卖花的小车前，跟商人交谈。若不是醒来得太早，他本该已经买到茉莉花了。

所以他还得去买茉莉花，从出门的动作开始一切重来。好像媒体播放器里不小心被后倒的剧情那样，原原本本地再来一次。又好像任务做到半途便宕机的游戏，必须重新进行整个流程。

这听上去有些荒诞不可思议，但茉莉花的香味素萦绕在他的鼻尖，引着他去寻着这香味的源头，像骑士寻找圣杯那样将它取回来，让它的香气填满这间不大的公寓，好像烛火的光那样满盈。

对了，香气，那是除了光明之外的另一个答案，如果寓言故事里的儿子们足够聪明，他们应该也能想到这个。

“早。”让勒努从厨房里探出视线，锅里的水蒸气随着让他的面孔看起来有些朦胧。他发现阿代尔斐已经穿戴完毕，正在鞋柜里翻出他那双布洛克。

“早。”阿代尔斐尔抬头扬起迷人的微笑，回应自己的好友兼室友，鞋带在他的手上来回穿梭，最后变成精致的结。

“刚起来就要出去吗？”让勒努有些疑惑地问，“你还没吃早餐呢。”他觉得阿代尔斐尔或许是忘了什么事情，好心地提醒道，“今天可是周六。”

“我知道。”阿代尔斐尔站起来，站在客厅的阳光照耀不到的门廊阴影里，脚在新穿好的鞋里踩了几下，对让勒努说，“我只是出去买茉莉花，很快就回来。”

“茉莉花？”让勒努眉梢泛起无言的讶异，这听上去并不是什么要紧的事情，而阿代尔斐尔神色匆忙，仿佛他必须马上得到这些花朵，否则世界就会毁灭。

“嗯，茉莉花。”阿代尔斐尔回答得轻松自然，对让勒努投向自己的复杂目光表示理解，却不知道该如何解释。

他自己也说不清为何要买茉莉花，以及为何是茉莉花，而不是别的。所以他只能去买，然后说不定就会有答案。

“吃过早餐再去吧，很快就好了。”好友喜欢花让勒努自然是知道的，他们客厅的玻璃瓶里从未少过鲜花的装点，有时候是桔梗混搭满天星，有时是玫瑰周围插着飞燕草。

“不了。”阿代尔斐尔摇摇头，他已经站在了门廊上，抵御住厨房里传来的鸡蛋与奶油的香气诱惑说，“我回来再吃。”

让勒努疑惑地皱着眉头问：“究竟是是什么样的茉莉花，非得现在去买吗？”

阿代尔斐尔觉得这听起来会有些疯狂，但他仍将梦里的事情说了出来：“有个人骑着三轮车，车筐是竹子做的，就是放在里面的茉莉花。”

“在哪？”让勒努问，这听上去不是附近会有的情景。

“在我梦里。”阿代尔斐尔鼓起勇气说了实话。他肯定觉得我疯了，阿代尔斐尔从让勒努的目光里解读到这样的含义。

让勒努哑然，他是听过类似“梦里见到的人醒来就要去找他”这样的话，可梦里见到的花醒来也要去买吗？他倚在木质的推拉门边，半开玩笑地说：“还好你没梦见有人开坦克卖军火。”

锅里滋滋冒气的蛋卷闹着要翻身，让勒努不得不赶紧满足它们，以免被这些小家伙用威胁到味蕾体验的武器进行报复。再次转身时他看到阿代尔斐尔已经拉开大门，手里斜挂着柔软的外套，踏出去时的神情不像清晨买花的少年，而是虔诚得仿佛传说中寻找圣杯的圆桌骑士。

昨夜应是刚下过绵绵细雨，泥土和青草的味道征服整条街道，其中夹杂着花香，街道边种植着紫色的鼠尾草，芬芳因子随着空气的流动乘着蒸腾而上的水分子扩散，到处都能让人联想到让勒努那柔顺飘逸的长发。

鼻腔里呼吸着雨后的空气，脚下踩着几片被大地签收的湿叶，耳朵里是街边的流浪艺人吉他里弹奏的香颂。阿代尔斐尔走过去在他翻开的吉他盒子里投下硬币，这首歌悠扬婉转的旋律被吉他的音色渲染出天真调皮，而他也将如歌中所说那样去寻找自己的蝴蝶。

不，他要找的是茉莉花，洁白的，芬芳的，莲子般的茉莉花。

可圣洁骑士有带血的长矛替他指引圣杯的所在，站在马路边上望着熙攘往来的人群与川流不息的车辆，阿代尔斐尔却不知道自己该去哪里寻找梦里的茉莉花。

于是他只好求助于本世纪的亚利马太先知者，他没有皱巴巴的皮肤，没有苍白的胡须，没有弯曲的木杖，声音也要亲切很多。

阿代尔斐打开的是电子地图，他对着屏幕说了几个词语，将自己定位到最近的花店。

花店的主人将短发烫得蓬松，定型喷雾里添加的是茉莉花的味道。阿代尔斐尔走到店门口时，她正在给今早新到的长茎玫瑰剪去尖刺。

恋人们喜欢用这样艳丽优雅的花朵来表达爱意，却又担心被它与身俱来的防御刺伤，于是花店总是贴心在出售时将危险物清理干净，期盼鲜花的赠礼人和接受者都能够少在爱情中受些痛楚。

“早上好，先生，请问您是要买花吗？”店主的声音听起来比她的面孔年轻许多，像是做生意操劳让她平添眼角皱纹的缘故，她的手里还拿着带露水的玫瑰花，尖刺被卸去的地方是青瓷色的伤口，盈着新鲜的汁液。

“早上好，”阿代尔斐尔礼貌地点头，站在纷纭盛放的花朵间说话，无数种香气争先恐后地将他包围，每种都抢着要把他标记成自己的同类。可那双美丽的绿眼睛却没有留恋任何颜色，看上去倒有些失望，他转过身去问店主，“我想要茉莉花，请问店里有吗？”

“很抱歉，今天没有茉莉，您不如看看别的花吧？”店主摇摇头，她本以为这样的年轻人来店里会买玫瑰花，大部分像他这样表情急切跑到这里来的人都会选择玫瑰。更何况这个年轻人是如此英俊，应该有像玫瑰花般娇艳的情人才对。

“可我只想要茉莉花。”阿代尔斐尔轻声叹气的样子映在玻璃上，像是镀了层磨砂人像，与花影重叠出堪称艺术的美丽，他临走前不忘对店主微笑着告别，“打扰了，祝您生意兴隆。”

“必须是茉莉的话，不如去花市看看？”或许是被那迷人的笑靥触动柔软的神经，店主在这位彬彬有礼的客人走出去两步后，忽然想起什么似地对着那少年般的背影说，“花市总有茉莉的，只不过它们是盆栽的。”

“谢谢您。”阿代尔斐尔闻声转过来赠予店主更暖人的微笑。

花市在附近的旧街上，阿代尔斐尔和让勒努晚饭后散步时常会经过这里，街边沿河修建的老房子现在是咖啡馆与书店，书香与咖啡豆的香气尽头就是草木馨香。

花市规模不算很大，比不过郊外的芳香市场，可也不算小，品种比那些精致小巧的店铺丰富许多。

阿代尔斐尔觉得这里仿佛是小型的热带雨林，紫藤花与金桔树根系裹着泥土块，靠在货车的后箱里垂下少许枝条，还有悬挂展示的珊瑚藤与使君子，潇潇洒洒地铺展出粉白相间的帘幕。小巧可爱的多肉植物被安置在手掌大小的器皿内，像是工艺品般的被展示着，翠绿通透如同玉雕的般。

可他在这藤蔓与香气的迷宫中绕了几圈都没见到茉莉花，他在梦中曾很仔细地观察过它们玲珑的洁白花瓣与青绿色的萼片，还有纤细的花杆，闻过它们芬芳馥郁的味道，只要曾在这花海中擦肩，便绝不会错过。

事实上，他梦里的茉莉花之所以会呈现得如此鲜活，如此生动，正是因为梦中人熟悉它们的样子，只靠潜意识便能将它们描绘得巨细靡遗，成为梦境中捧在手心里的追寻之物。

“您好，请问这里有茉莉花吗？”阿代尔斐尔在花市的最里面发现辆三轮车，它跟梦境里那辆长得太像，仿佛某种预兆般停在那里，也有着竹做的车筐，只不过车筐里装着的是马蹄莲。

“有的，这些就是。”坐在旁边的中年人是这辆车的主人，他将阿代尔斐尔领到旁边展示的花架上，指着一排白色的花盆，热情地介绍着，“它们的花型不一样，有的像宝珠，有的像笔尖，还有的像雏菊，也有樱花那样单瓣的，不知道您要的是哪种。”

“我想要开花的茉莉，”阿代尔斐尔有些失望，花架上陈列的都是很小的植株，看上去至少明年才会开放，而他梦中感悟的伟大使命等不到明年，他不死心地问，“没有正在开花的吗？”

“本来是有的，可刚有人将它们全部买走，好像是学校的老师，说要在每间教室里都摆放一盆。”男人猜想阿代尔斐尔大概不会买了，便又懒洋洋地坐回到那张藤编的摇椅上，“您要的话明天来吧。”

早知如此，应该顺便把冰箱上的购物清单撕下来，至少不会一无所获。

清晨的迷雾在越来越明媚的阳光中消散，空气里夹杂着花香的水气也轻淡得几乎消失，阿代尔斐尔垂头丧气地走在往来如梭的人群中，梦境里白玉般的花朵在他的脑海中依然清晰，甚至在回忆的滤镜中闪亮着光泽，是电影里惯用的表现手法，通常施加在什么魔法道具上的特效。

然后，正如电影里那样的不可思议，想象中的隐约轮廓化作实体出现在阿代尔斐尔眼前，洁玉般的微小白色缀在一个可爱女孩手里洋娃娃的发辫上，像是童话里公主的桂冠般装饰着她美丽的棕色头发。

她朝阿代尔斐尔走来时，少年只以为那是绢布做的假花，就和洋娃娃脖子上那串玻璃做钻石项链那样，不是真的东西。直到与这女孩侧身错过，阿代尔斐尔才在掀起她长发的风里隐约闻到花香，不是定型水里人造的那种，而是天然的带着些微苦的茉莉花香。

阿代尔斐尔立刻转过身去，几步绕到女孩的面前，努力让自己的表情看起来不像奇怪的坏人，温和地蹲下来问她：“美丽的公主，请问您可以告诉我在哪才能买到这么芬芳的花朵吗？”

煎蛋卷上呼呼冒着的热气逐渐淡化成细小微乎的几缕白色，若不是被存放在密封保温的盒子里，恐怕它早已经凉透，被讲究挑剔的美食鉴赏家归类为不宜食用了。

让勒努站在落地窗前眺望着逐渐苏醒的城市，晨雾散去之后城市的建筑与街道像是经过锐化，变得笔直锋利起来，车辆与行道树都被看得太过清楚，反而不如依稀可辨时那样令人浮想。

有人评价过让勒努偶尔表现出的浪漫情怀，说那就像是位沉睡几个世纪的游吟诗人忽然在身体里苏醒，开始在钢筋混凝土的森林里演奏古早歌谣里的仙人们在蘑菇圆圈里讲述的故事。

可如今做出这评价的人自己倒变成了史诗与幻想的实践者，正在这没有神仙教母与奇幻仙子的城市里寻找他梦中的天启。

而且还没有吃早饭，希望他不要低血糖晕倒在大街上。这里没有喷火龙与两个头的食人魔，却也不乏其他潜藏的危险，比如来不及制动的汽车和忽然停止的长扶梯，不幸跌进地铁轨道里的人每年也过百人。

所以阿代尔斐尔为什么还没回来？他不是说只去买茉莉花，很快便回来的吗？

就在让勒努开始想象是不是城市下水道里的触手怪把阿代尔斐尔抓走，然后几经辗转卖给从神话时代侥幸存活的北欧表亲克拉肯，而后者又将这精致美少年当做礼物送给作为海怪多少有些惺惺相惜的海德拉时，锁孔里传来钥匙转动的声音。

阿代尔斐尔终于活着归来，他看起来跑过不短的路，去了很多地方，额头上覆盖着薄薄的清汗，让他皮肤光泽里的蜂蜜色如同刚从烤箱里拿出来似的，带着更浓厚的甜美想象。

“我回来了。”阿代尔斐尔边脱鞋边对客厅里正看着自己的让勒努说，声音和神情都全然骄傲得仿佛刚自与妖异作战的沙场得胜归来。

让勒努不需要问也知道他必定是完成了梦神交给他的任务，阿代尔斐尔站在门廊的金光里，眉梢眼角都充盈着志得意满的喜悦，仿佛是传说中最美丽潇洒的圣骑士从月亮上凯旋，正要将取回来的珍贵之物交还给自己的好友圣骑士。

“早餐是煎蛋卷，里面填充的是糯米，还有肉酱，加了些迷迭香和胡椒。”让勒努说着便将那存放着阿代尔斐尔早餐的盒子打开，从里面取出仍有最后微薄的热气残余的蛋卷，将它布置在餐桌上，等候那位兴奋得仿佛刚完成神意的骑士享用。

阿代尔斐尔轻笑着朝餐桌走去，步伐盈快得让拖鞋在地板上敲击出清脆的声音，他走到餐桌边却没有立即坐下，而是朝着让勒努神秘地眨着眼睛，慢慢地靠近那位表情从不明就里的疑惑逐渐转变为害怕的青年。

“别动，让勒努。”阿代尔斐尔笑嘻嘻地对后背已经贴上墙的好友说，伸手贴近对方的脖颈，故意用恶作剧的语气在凑近他的耳边说，“我保证不会杀了你。”

死是不会死，可常言道“血可流，头可断，唯有发型不能乱”，让勒努本能地侧过头以免被阿代尔斐尔的指关节磕到牙床，无奈又好笑地问正在自己发间折腾的好友：“你到底在做什么？”

“我在给你编辫子。”阿代尔斐尔回答，说话时带起的微风让他们发丝纠缠，他可以清楚地看到对方的脖子上起了串小颗粒。

白色的玉石宝珠般的茉莉花，不是花店里剪成小束的，也不是花盆里半开未开的。他没有在这些地方找到梦中的指引，是因为它们都不对。他要找的茉莉是莲子那样盛放在竹篮里的花朵，在盛放到最极尽时被采撷，保留着芳香和颜色，是用来做手串和头花的那种茉莉。

路上偶遇的女孩告诉他在小巷右手第五间院子里，有位老奶奶卖这样的花，阿代尔斐尔找到它，便真的如预想那样知道为什么非得是这样的茉莉了。

它是应该缠绕在让勒努那柔顺飘逸的发辫上的花朵，它们的香气应该装点在那个人雅致的脸侧，这便是梦里的神启。

阿代尔斐尔对自己的杰作十分满意，他相信让勒努也是如此，因为对方在自己对着他按下快门的瞬间并没有躲闪，而是露出可掬的笑意，让任务完满的城市冒险者觉得今天的蛋卷格外的美味。

2018-11-29


End file.
